


Timeless

by Cipomen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, English is not my native language, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, dream - Freeform, sorry for mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipomen/pseuds/Cipomen
Summary: Dream and George was best friends for many years. At some point Dream's life started to change, when his parents took away his money, and the bill started to rise. Then George suggested to live together in UK. George starts to act weird when Dream finally comes. Will living together change them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The idea

"Fly to the UK?!" Dream shouted through Discord call as George suggested it. Of course, Dream wants it, George is his best friend since... since forever! That would be great, and at the same time Dream wouldn't have to think about his apartment. He can't pay for it anymore, he's very low right now, all Youtube stuff, he must pay for it. Also, his parents don't make it easy as long as they want almost half of Dream's money. 

"Well yeah, I thought about it a lot, and I think that would be good for you and me. We would pay rent together" George says a little shy.

"George it is a hard decision. I was always living in Florida and that would be confusing for me"

"It's just a suggestion! If you don't want to, you don't have to. You were just saying you don't want to live in your apartment anymore, and well I'm a little bit lonely" George laughed softly. 

"I'll think about it. You will get an answer tomorrow, but for now, good night" Dream giggled and turned off his PC after George said goodbye.  
Maybe living with his best friend wouldn't be that bad? Dream went to bed. He started to think about everything they can do together. At the very start, it would be weird to see George's face every day in real life. Their friendship could become tighter. That would be great! Maybe after an hour he finally falls asleep. It was a peaceful night, not as always, it was too calm. There is always laughs of people under his window, or police sirens, everything but silence.

As Dream woke up he felt piercing cold going through his body. Of course, smart Dream left the window open when it's the middle of November. Dream closed the window and take two steps to the left, where his wardrobe stands. He took a black oversized hoodie and put it on. Dream followed Patches and gave her food. He watched as a cat was slowly eating, and then he heard his ringtone. It was Sapnap. 

"Hey Dream, what are you doing? Why are you not on Discord yet?"

"Oh, I just woke up. Did something happen?" Dream asked without really paying attention.

"Don't you remember that we're supposed to stream today? I mean me, you and George."

"Crap- I forgot, give me a sec" 

"Better be fast, George is pissed" Sapnap laughs as he hung up.

Dream went into his room and turned on his PC. After a short while, he saw his Discord full of messages from George and Sapnap. As he joins the call, the only thing he could hear was George screaming Dream's name.

"Hi George, I'm sorry for not responding but I was sleeping so well that I couldn't wake up" Dream giggled.

"We were waiting for like 30 minutes!

"Okay, okay, I said I'm sorry, don't be mad"

"Haha, George is like pregnant women" Sapnap laughed at his own joke making George even angrier.

"You know what? Make the stream without me" George said and disconnected from the call. Sapnap tried to message him to come back, but it doesn't work. George must be very pissed, it looks like this stream was important to him.

"Hey Sap I will call him. I'll be right back" He said and log off. Dream called George on his phone, and after a sec George answered.

"What" George said.

"George I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry, please can you join us..?" He says with a sad tone. Dream hate when George is mad (when he is really mad, not when he's kidding).

"Ugh, c-can we stream later? I don't have mood for it. I'm not really mad at you, but you know, I wanted to do something and failed so yeah.." George doesn't seem angry anymore. And the idea of postponing the stream seems good as Dream didn't eat anything yet.

"What do you wanted to do?" Dream asked while walking to the kitchen.

"It's nothing, like REALLY nothing. Anyway, did you thought about moving to England? I don't want to p-"

"So I was thinking about it last night, and... It's a really good idea. But when? Oh and how much I need to pay you for rent? Are you sure you want me in your house?" Dream asked kindly but quiet, just like he's too shy to ask.

"Answering your question, you can come whenever you want. We will talk about rent and other stuff when you'll be here. And of course, I want you Dream. I've always dreamed to meet you in person" George giggled.

"Okay, George. Thank you. Oh and the next thing is... What about Patches? I can't leave her with my family" Dream started eating the sandwich he just made.

"You can take her with you" It makes Dream's heart warm when he realizes how much George cares about him. 

"So, George, what are you going to do now?" Dream's voice was happy and kinda seductive? He always made that voice on streams when he's flirting with Sapnap or George, but he doesn't know why it's like that now.

"So I think it would be good if I'll go shopping. I don't have anything to make dinner"

"Yeah better make something tasty for yourself. You look skinnier than always, eat healthy Georgie" Dream says with visible care in his voice.

"You don't need to care so much about it. I'm very healthy last time" George says proudly.

"I hope so.. Okay George I'm going, bye!"

"See you"

Dream cleaned the kitchen and went to his room. He wants to start the visa application as soon as possible. After this day, Dream Team was streaming Minecraft as usual, but Dream and George were much happier, that Sapnap couldn't understand.


	2. Mama Dream

One month passed, Dream finally got his visa he's been waiting for. His situation wasn't very good. The last time he ate something 2 days ago. In this whole month, there were situations like that. He's trying to eat normally but it doesn't seem like he succeeds. The flight to London is already booked, and Dream should be there in 3 days.

Yesterday his neighbor called him. She wants him to babysit some kids. Oh gosh, Dream hates kids, but he can't refuse to the old women. He should be at her house by 1 pm, but Dream doesn't want to be late so he'll be here at 12:30. Before that, he quickly took a warm shower. 

"It's almost 1 pm" He whispered to himself as he changes into some more comfortable and warm clothes. December this year is really cold, but Dream can't say he doesn't enjoy it. He loves winter. He loved drinking hot chocolate just after making a huge snowman with his sister. He loved the walks with his grandparents when snow was falling into his hair. And he loved the atmosphere. But this winter is different. He'll fly to the UK. He'll meet his best friend in person. Dream can only imagine how wonderful would it be to build a snowman with George and then make something warm to eat and watch a movie.

"There you are sweetie" The old woman greeted and let Dream in. He smelled chicken soup almost imminently, and then he saw 3 kids. They were like 6 or 7. They stared at Dream and smiled warmly. Dream still thinks kids are gross.

"Okay kids, grandma is going on shopping. I'll be there in 3 hours. This is Clay" She walked closer to him. "He will be watching after you" She smiled kindly, Dream doesn't know if that smile is for him or the children. She looks into Dreams eyes as a sign to follow her. He did as she well.

"Clay please, can you go outside with them when I'll be gone? I don't want them to play for 3 hours straight" She asked looking at Dream.

"Of course! Can you show me their like umm... Winter coats and other stuff that would be necessary?" Just after he asked she handed him some jackets, gloves, hats, and scarves. Dream took them easily.

The old woman said goodbye to them and leave. She allowed him to eat some soup, just in case "You look like a zombie! I'll buy something for you to eat, but for now, eat this soup". It's not true. Dream's skin looks paler, but it's because of winter. And he gets so much sleep, and he still doesn't look as skinny as George! But he took the soup anyway and ate it watching fairytales with children. While the kids were hypnotized watching some kid running from thieves, he looked at his phone. He didn't check it since this morning, but he felt vibrations as every message was sent to him.

Gogy 8 )

"Good morning Dream"

"I was wondering if you want to stream with me, just some minigames on Hypixel"

"Oh sorry, you must be doing something, see you later!"

Dream is typing...

"Hi George, I'm busy rn"

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching over some kids"

"Aww mama dream"

"Shut up George"

"Can I call you?"

"Okay I'll go to the bathroom, those kids really curious"

He already called him, even if he was still in the same room. Dream answered.

"Hey, I'll go to the bathroom, my mom is calling me," He said to the kids and almost run to another room. He locked himself and let groan leave his mouth.

"So I am your mom now?" George chuckled and Dream followed him laughing.

"So what's up?"

"I'm just bored, when will you be here? I'm excited to finally see your face!" George said with enthusiasm. Dream wants to make a surprise, one day George send him his address. He'll just call a taxi or something like that and visit him. Dream already converted USD to £.

"I dunno, my visa still didn't come"

"Oh... Fine" George said quietly, they talked for a bit longer, and then the kids started a fight. Dream said goodbye to George and separated them. Boys hit Dream several times to leave them alone. After 5 minutes they calmed down, just because Dream gave them candy.

"Mr. Clay?" The little girl pulled his hoodie. "Can we go outside, I will show you my beautiful snowman!" Dream helped them with putting on jackets and other stuff. Dream was careful with them, he doesn't want to be bitten by them. They all came to the backyard. It already started snowing, so the children were happy. Dream sits at the bench watching over them. He learned that this girl is named Lisa, and the boy's names are William and Benjamin.

"Hey Clay, can you ride on a snowboard?" William asked handing him a snowboard. More like a childish toy, because it has a string in the middle. 

"Sure" Dream took it and climbed into the little hill they made with snow. One of them started filming. Dream don't care about that. He settled on the skyboard, but then he heard "No! Stand on it!" one of them shouted. Clay slowly stood on it. He's not sure It's safe, but why not? As he slides down he screamed like a little girl, then he falls into the snow right with his face. The only thing he can hear is a loud childish laugh. Two of them come closer and helped him, while a third of them was still recording, but he stopped when Dream stood up. 

"Show me that" He asked, still laughing at what he did. He doesn't like seeing his face, but that was kinda ridiculous. Dream gave him his phone number to get the video. When his sister will see it, she would pee herself saying that he's so stupid. 

The day ended quickly before he even knew it. He pulled off his gray jacket and went straight to the kitchen. Patches bowl was still half full. He took his favorite cup and make himself a coffee. He turned back to his room and sit on his chair turning on the PC. Dream closed his eyes sipping hot coffee. His cold hand moves the mouse to his Discord. He wonders if it is okay to call George. While he was thinking about it, George called him first, probably seeing he's online. They greeted and started talking about everything and nothing. George is still curious about Dream's flight that he keeps asking him about it every 5 minutes. Of course, Dream can't say anything about it as long as he wants to keep it a secret. His cup is already empty. "I'll be right back Georgie" Dream says. He needs more caffeine, he was playing Minecraft late at night with George. When he came back Patches was laying on the floor right next to his chair. He picked her up and put her on his lap.

"I'm back" Dream says happily while petting his cat. Sapnap texted him, he wants to play CS: GO with him. "Can we play with George?" Dream added. He agreed. 

They were playing the game until Sapnap disconnected. Dream was sleepy too, but George looks like he can play for another 5 hours. 

"George I think I'll be going" He says half asleep.

"Bye Dream, sleep well" George said warmly still clicking something on his keyboard. Dream disconnected and headed straight to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes i did but I still don't have anyone who can check it. Also I know winter in Florida is mild, but for this fanfiction let's make it freezing cold.


	3. New home

"Wake up Sir" Dream heard a quiet and kind voice of a woman poking his shoulder. They're landing at the airport in London. He's so excited as he took his luggage, and almost an hour later he can finally meet George. He went to a random fast-food restaurant and bought food for him and his best friend. "Maybe I should buy a toy for Patches?" Dream thought while he looked at Patches politely. She was sleeping all the way here, Dream used to spray her with pheromones to make it easy for her. Eventually, he bought her a little fish plushie. Once she lost her toys, Dream was never convicted that she can keep any stuff.

He settled on the old bench. It's so cold that Dream wants to cover himself with a warm blanket and go to sleep listening to some calming music, or his cat purring into his ear. 

Gogy 8 )

"Hey George, I'm bored. Wyd?"

"I'm watching Sapnap stream. I think I'll join him"

"Don't join him yet"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

His uber finally arrived. When he packed his luggage and gave the driver the address he understood what's going on. He's in London. He'll meet George in 30 minutes, and George doesn't know anything. Dream feels as his hands are sweating and shaking. He checks Twitter nervously looking at all those amazing fanarts. What should he do when he arrives? What if this address is incorrect? And what if George doesn't even like him? Dream thoughts were full of worries. They stopped at a very pretty district. Clay took his baggage, it all was so heavy. 

That's it. Dream is standing at the entrance. George's house looks modernistic. It has white walls with gray elements, the windows are big and, and this balcony gives an even more modernistic look.

Dream rang the doorbell and waited until George open the door. "This is so stupid" He thought, but then the door opened. George looked confused when he saw him. Ah yes, he doesn't even know how Dream looks like

"Um hello?" George said with a kinda surprised expression. Dream can't stop smiling, he's just so happy to see him! Dream put the luggage on the ground and hugged him. George just stands here not even moving his arms. 

"George I'm so happy to see you" He said still hugging his friend. Dream don't want to go away, but George pushed away.

"DREAM?!" He shouted happily. Dream nodded with enthusiasm. They both just jumped at each other laughing as hard as they can. At some point, Dream held George's shoulders to look at him. He looks just like in streams. George looked at Dream intrigued.

"Wow, so this is how you look like" George stroked Dream's hair still looking into his green eyes watching as Dream smiles ashamed. He covered his face with the hood laughing silently, he's not used to be touched like that, but he can't refuse, he enjoys it. George invited him in. Dream gave George a meal he ordered before. Both of them ate it looking as Patches tried to settle in the new house, Dream gave her plushie to play with. George couldn't stop staring at another boy, same with Dream. It's so weird to see each other off stream.

"Why didn't you tell me about visiting me so early?" George asked a little pissed. "I would prepare everything"

"I wanted to make you a little surprise" Dream giggled staring at George. He's so skinny, but Dream will take care of it later. "Hey, Georgie... I'm very tired, can you show me my room or something? I can sleep on the couch tho"

"Well I have one room, but the bed is uncomfortable. You can sleep in my room until we'll find something else"

"Wait, you have 2 beds in your room?"

"I have a bed and a very nice couch, come on, I'll show you"

Dream cannot deny, his room is really pretty. The walls are slightly grey, the beds have blue blankets, and his PC looks so good. Dream carefully touches George's computer. "Woah nice stuff you got there" Dream said kindly and George thanked him. After a couple of minutes, Dream rested on the couch in his temporary room. He only had pair of shorts and a white t-shirt as he thought it's going to be warmer in George's house. Dream tightly covered himself with a blue cotton blanket just as he did when he was younger. He easily falls asleep feeling safe with George's presence in the same place. Maybe It's not that visible but Dream is a very touchy person and gets attached quickly especially to people like George. You can say that Clay is like George's older brother (skipping the fact that George is actually older).

Dream woke up hearing a scream. He gets up as fast as possible just to see George streaming with Sapnap. George looks at Dream politely but he can say that he's laughing on the inside. "Sorry"

"What time is it?" 

"It's 11am, this time I will forgive you for waking up so late" Dream only muttered and stretched before going downstairs to the kitchen. He can saw Patches with a full bowl. At first, he was confused but then he remembered that George probably fed him. Dream made 2 sandwiches, one for him and one for George and after that, he carried it upstairs.

"Thank you" George smiled warmly, Dream was about to go, but his friend grabbed his hand.

"Maybe you want to play with Sapnap? He's streaming right now" 

"I don't know... Can I?"

"Of course" George handed him headphones and went to another room. Dream unmuted himself.

"Hi Sapnap"

"Dream? What? What are you doing on George's account?"

"Playing"

"Wait... OMG GUYS DREAM AND GEORGE ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER"

"What, no! Did you not live with one of your friends some time ago?"

"Yeah but this is a different situation"

"It is NOT a different situation. We are just friends Sapnap"

"Yea yea mhm, fine"

"Whatever, what are you building?"

Dream and Sapnap started to walk around on Dream SMP collecting materials. Others joined the server over time helping them with the new plan to build Sapnap's tower. After 2 hours he logs off, he doesn't have humor for playing. First, he needs to change his clothes as he's still in pajamas. He dressed black hoodie and black sweatpants, practically like every day. Going downstairs he saw George watching tv, but he looked kinda upset. Dream sat next to him.

"What's wrong Georgie?"

"Nothing, I was bored" He smiled lightly. When George is smiling, the whole room lights up almost immediately, and the ambiance changes from heavy and unpleasant to warm and happy. Dream doesn't know how to describe it, but he does like it very much.  
Dream started humming the song from the movie George is currently watching, the other boy looked at him surprised, but a sad expression was still on his face. Dream hand moved to George's hip, just to prepare him for the war.

And the war was...  
A tickle war.

George laughed so hard that even Dream started laughing. He continued until they were lying side by side, their foreheads touching, both red from laughing, slightly sweating, and feeling each other's breathes. Dream got up slowly, but George won't give up that easily, when George pulled him closer the only thing before hearing kettle laugh was "Wha-" and it makes the whole situation even funnier for them. After a long while, they stopped and sat neatly still laughing but quieter. 

"Clay wanna go outside? There is so much snow now"

"Wh- Why are you calling me Clay" 

"I don't know I call you like that sometimes on stream"

"Okay" He laughed. "And going outside is a good idea" After that they both go to wear something warmer, and when they were ready they went outside. Both of them go to the backyard, first, they were just enjoying the snow, but when they got bored they started making a snowman, ad sometimes they threw snowballs at themselves, but it wasn't a war.

After almost an hour they finished making a snowman (it looked like a Dream blob). Of course, they were so proud of it, probably they won't do something like that ever again, but who knows?

"George!" Dream shouted pointing at the sky with terror on his face. George quickly turned around to see what is Dream talking about. There was nothing, so George turned back, but the only thing he got was a snowball into his face.

"Dream!" Dream was only laughing watching as George is trying to get the snow out of his eyes.

"This is not funny, I have it in my eyes!" George cried. This time Dream grabbed his cheeks and carefully rubbed his eyes, but not to make it worse.

"Come, we need to rinse that. I didn't know you are this delicate" He grabbed his hand and led him to the house. They were always like that. The first one of them does something stupid, and then he apologizes and helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my trial tests in one week so don't expect any chapter in this time, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first ff that I wrote in English, I hope you'll understand everything, but of course, if you see any misspelling tell me. Here's my discord if you want to help me with checking if everything is fine - Chucklenuts#1879


End file.
